


The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Execution, F/M, Family, Love, Running Away, post 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Post 5x08 Bellamy Rescues Clarke from Execution





	The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!

Clarke was in the boiler room where Octavia and miller had took her earlier. She was handcuffed to a post and sat against it. All she could think about was the fact that this was the room 6 years ago where she had Murphy guard Bellamy. She regrets hurting him so much.

Clarke heard the guard shift as it was shift change time. Miller was switching off with someone. She didn't know who. The only reason she knew miller was guarding her earlier was because he had came in to give her her last rations about 10 minutes ago.

Miller left and the next thing she knew her door was being unlocked. "But its not time yet". She thought to herself. When her guard stepped in it was Indra and not far behind was Bellamy.

Bellamy ran to her and broke her handcuff and she fell in his arms into a tight hug. She had tears in her eyes and so did he. After what felt like forever but was probably only a few minutes they let go. 

"How did you convince her to let me go." She asked. He shook his head in saying "I didn't." Was all he said and she knew immediately that something was wrong. "Bellamy what did you do?" She asked him. Indra closed the door but didn't lock it sensing that this was a conversation meant for their ears only and stood guard. "I used Monty's algae and i doused a bar and it put her into a coma." He said.

She stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he did that to his own sister. She was in shock but that didn't stop her from asking "why?" Was all she said.

"Because Clarke, I can't lose you again. I won't. If I lost you again I'm pretty sure i would break. My sister went to far this time." He said.

Clarke couldn't contain herself. "Bellamy, when your sister wakes up, she is going to kill you." She said.  
"Well i couldn't just let her kill you Clarke. I love you." She stood there with a shocked face. He couldn't be saying this her he had a girlfriend. "Besides we are leaving right now to go to the valley. Madi, Monty and Harper are already in the rover." He said he leaned down to kiss her but she pushed back. "Bellamy you have a girlfriend who would not be happy with you if did what i think you are about to do."

Clarke told him. He just had a really big smile on his face. "Echo and i broke up right before she left for Shadow Valley, she said something about me loving you then kissed me said goodbye, said we were done and left." Was all he had to say before her lips were on his.  
Just as they pulled back the door opened. "Sorry to interupt what i am sure is a very long time coming, but you need to go now." Indra said with a smile on her face. The biggest one either of them had ever seen on her face. Bellamy took Clarke's hand and they ran to the rover. When they go their Madi jumped out and ran to hug her. "I'm so sorry Clarke. You were right I shouldn't have trusted her." Madi cried. "It's okay Madi it's not your fault and i know you were just trying to protect me." Clarke told her. They broke the hug and Madi got in the back of the rover with Monty and Harper. Clarke got into the driver's seat and Bellamy in the Passenger and they drove off. 

Who knew Octavia wanting to kill Clarke would be the thing that Bellamy never forgave his sister for?That that was the straw that broke the camel's back?

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm kinda sorta still dead from that episode. How is everyone else? Hope you liked this and as always follow me on Twitter @hannah_tupling oh and just remember BELLAMY BLAKE LOVES CLARKE GRIFFIN okay good day!


End file.
